nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
NEMEAN Energized Assault Armor (DARK)
The NEMEAN Energized Assault Armor is a technologically advanced combat skin system designed to greatly improve the strength, reflexes, survivability, and combat effectiveness of a Freelancer soldier or LION supersoldier. Introduction Created and implemented in conjunction with the Freelance I Program, the NEMEAN Armor is the most effective applications of Energy-based tactical hardware in a Freelancer arsenal. The brainchild of Wayne, NEMEAN is his attempt to create a powerful shield skin system capable of taking full advantage of the capabilities of the user. The system is constructed in many overlapping nano-layers. It is a sealed system, capable of extravehicular activity or operations in toxic atmospheres. It is latticed to dispel EMP and radiation, and has filters that are effective at removing most toxins and pathogens from the wearer’s local atmosphere. The armor’s outer layer is composed of a multilayer composite of an unusual type. This material is of remarkable strength, but has a unique property to amplify and transmit an energy field. This material has also been augmented with a refractive coating and lattice that is capable of dispersing a limited amount of energy from DEW strikes. The suit contains a small “cold plasma” gel filled layer beneath the main bodysuit. This layer regulates temperature within the suit, and can reactively change density. Also, this layer of plasma is specially formulated to expand and retract when charged in specific points with a specialized neural-electronic signal. This allows the plasma to act as a layer of muscle within the suit, giving the wearer greatly amplified strength. Also, it is capable of dispersing more energy from a DEW strike, while being able to reduce the kinetic energy of a conventional weapon round. The innermost nano-layers is made of a moisture-absorbing synthetic material linked into the environmental control segment of the DNA computing system that is built through circuits in the nanolayers. The innermost layer also links into the occupants neural interface system. Each human being has a molecular fiber network called the nervous system in their brain. An upgrade to this standard Neural Interface may be issued to a high ranking officer; another modified version of the neural lacing is placed in the Lion-I’s. This network translates electrochemical signals to digital code and routes them through an interface connection at the rear of the skull. Through this interface, and the circuits throughout the nano-layers of the suit, the user's thoughts command the armor's movement; and input from the on board sensors comes directly to the user's mind. The synthesis of machine and mind is so fast that it is almost impossible to chart reaction time. As noted before, the suit has a complex circuitry system built into the nano-layers. Woven into the materials with nanite workers, it gives the suit a superdense DNA memory. This revolutionary system forms a network, capable of supporting Artificial Intelligences that are traditionally reserved for spacecraft. An A.I.’s personality and Cerebral matrices can be carried within the armor and delivered via a uplink patch. The main benefits of this system is that is amplifies force, doubles lifting capability, and increases reaction time five fold due to the greater capacity to control the systems of the suit and the chemical responses of the wearer. The complex lattices of the suit also give the armor its primary power; The NEMEAN system’s great gift. Point energy field generators are built throughout the suit, and are regulated with a fire detection system. Any time a attack of any type approaches the suit, resistance field points in the projected location of impact engage to deflect the strike. This actively morphing and defending energy shield system is the crown jewel of the armor, and has proven to protect against 90% of all weapons tested against it. The suit also possesses other features that enhance its wearer's abilities and survivability. It has numerous clips, belts, and magnetic holsters for the attachment of additional weapons and ammunition; an advanced HUD linked to sensors in the gloves detects the type of weapons, tools; other devices held. It also is used to project shield strength, ammunition count, a targeting system, waypoints, a communication uplink, health monitoring and other helpful data. In its final phase the NEMEAN weighs 300 lbs and when in use, is a fully neural-linked Cerebral OS system. With an on board A.I using the human mind for parallel processing, the NEMEAN LION combination is designed to be among the most devastating armor systems ever devised. The armor line is named after the creature of greek myth: The Nemean Lion, whose skin was said to be entirely impenetrable, and claws could pierce any armor. Armor Versions Some dates and times listed are only applicable to the original development. Mark development spacing shall be maintained, but the dates listed are not official in all incarnations. 'Mark I-X' Initiated in 2140, the Mark I-X was one of the first experiments with combat exoskeletons – turning out to be more human-powered defense structures than suits, the Mark I took a few years to develop, but was bulky, unwieldy and needed to be tethered to a power source due to the tremendous amount of energy needed to power it’s systems. This was the downfall to the system as it required a connection to a generator which hindered movement. The Mark I-X improved the strength and stamina of the wearer and allowed a user to lift a ton (2,000 pounds) and run at 32 km/h (19.88 MPH) for extended periods of time. The Mark I-X contained a (then) cutting edge on board computer that could assist the wearer by transmitting tactical and communications information to a highly simplistic neural implant in the soldier, the suit however did not posses the ability to carry an A.I on board. The armor could also be equipped with a number of sensors and information gathering systems. 'Mark II-X' The Mark II-X was similar to the Mark I, but with slimmer profile which greatly increased mobility. The suit, however, still needed to be tethered to a bulky power source. Despite the fact that it was the most powerful piece of infantry hardware developed at the time, it was still impractical for battlefield deployment. One of the new additions to the Mark II included a refractive coating to help disperse heat from explosive and energy attacks, as well as a better self-sealing in the likely event of damage while the unit is in space or other hostile environments. 'Mark III' The Mark III was the first unit to be capable of battlefield deployment. Through a radical re-design that made use of layering various materials nanometers in thickness, as well as the introduction of fusion and DNA computing enabled the Mk I to be a viable combat skin. 'Mark IV' The Mk IV is a major upgrade of the Mk III. Due to varying needs of Freelance Operatives, two variants of the Mk IV where released, they both have a few identical upgrades: The Mk IV was designed to comply with the needs of the LION Program and LION-II supersoldiers. Through an improvement in the nano-materials the physical abilities of the LION's may be increased fivefold. An upgrade in the AI system controls alters the abilities of the wearer. To help the control and strength factors the AI will calibrate the strength systems in use until it either succeeds, or reaches maximum. Also, the reactor is upgraded to accept a specialized Antimatter power system as well as a fusion unit. The main advancement of the Mark IV is the upgraded shield system. Added gravity manipulation can be used to control movement in a vacuum, as well as for use in various altering environments. 'Mark IV-C' In general, the IV-C is designed for standard operation use. It's greater ability to recieve and dish out punishment make it a better choice for normal field use. Features: Some stealth systems have been added, with the suit now being inconspicious in the field.(They can engage a stealth mode that will negate all the glowing effects seen in photos.) Once fired upon however, the glowing segments will become visible until the turn off once again. The addition of gravity manipulation tech has altered the striking capability of the NEMEAN. By using artificial gravity, the force of the attack will be increased. Also, an improvement to the shielding unit is that, to reduce the force impacting the suit, a wave of Magnetic radiation may be fired, hopefully reducing or deflecting a little bit of the force of a projectile. It also has proven sufficient to fry some electronics. 'Mark IV-S' Released in conjunction with the Mk. IV-C, the Mk. IV-S was designed to reduce visibility. Through use of IR and some forms of EM manipulating skins, the Mark V can become invisible to much of the EM band, though some advanced sensors might detect a warping. In order to use this skin however, the Gravity improvements added to the Mark IV are largely absent. The Mark V also makes use of a advanced CW and EW suite, for use in covert operations. Alterations with manipulating skins will allow for the Mark V to take the appearance of other combat suits, vehicles, and uniforms, so as to infiltrate enemy installations. 'Mark V' The Mark V took the knowledge of the decade of use the Mark IV enjoyed, and compiled it into one unit. Through the addition of Plasmoid Accelerator technology, the suits physical abilities where improved massively, and the control relay speed boosted 200%, taking the reflexes of a NEMEAN LION Mk. V to levels of reaction time that cannot be charted. The addition of the Hyp-Vibe Stealth system also enabled this suit to become the most feared infantry armor system ever seen at the time. 'Ω Skin' The Omega Skin takes the concept of an "Armor Skin" to a level prior-to impossible. The Ω bonds the technology of the NEMEAN armor system into the skin and body of the wearer. With the perfection of many of the technologies that made the Mark V great, as well as entirely internalized Anti-Plasmoid Accelerator weapons, and a point defense system that reaches not only to sheild in just this dimension, but others, The Warp Factor 11 technology, and Gravicon systems, this Skin is unlike anything ever made. This suit is the ultimate in armor, and it shall simply be upgraded as time goes on, to add any new major developments. Mark upgrades Any lower level suit may be upgraded into the new systems with a modular refit done by nano-workers. This process takes time, but reduces the costs to maintain and update the suits. When Mark Ω comes into its own, these said nano-bots will preform the precedure to bond the skin into the entity. At the Ω level, a nano-crew will constantly work on improving the systems with new specifications as needed by use.(This occurs at the DNA level due to the bonding done to create the Ω) Armor Components Helmet The NEMEAN Helmet is one of the most important aspects to the system. It contains key features like the Heads Up Display that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. Another feature is the direct neural interface system which connects to neural implants. This is essentially enabling the AI to assist in regulating the wearers body responses, and improves the processing power of the entire conjoined unit. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer, thermal and motion sensors, communications, radiation-powered lighting, and various imaging gear. Outer layer The outer shell of the NEMEAN armor is comprised of a still unnamed composite material. This plating covers the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet and hands. The material is extremely resilient, can take significant punishment, and is nearly partially impervious to small arms fire, though enough shots from armor piercing rounds will breach the outer shell.(If it beats the energy defenses.) The suit can take a few glancing blows from such rounds without compromising the armor. The outer shell of the suits is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the energy from various DEW’s. However one or two direct hits from any Plasma weapon will compromise the armor plating. Plasma layer Underneath the armored layers is a plasma-gel filled layer. This plasma layer regulates the temperature of the suit and can reactively change its density to conform to the wearer's shape - the temperature inside the suit is controlled by the moisture absorbing cloth suit underneath the layer. The gel layer can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearers life should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact. ::::: It also provides the primary physical enhancements, through the strategic placements of special probes that cause the plasma to expand or contract, much like the human muscular system. Bodysuit Sandwiched between the Plasma layer and the internal pads is a armored bodysuit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The bodysuit is made of a titanium-based nanomaterial, making it very strong and yet very flexible. This gives the user the required internal protection to prevent damage to them due to the increased strength given by the Plasma layer. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks and is latticed to help disperse heat and excess energy. Computing circuitry Throughout the internal layers, specially designed circuits and pathways are used to create the DNA/AI computing system built into the suit. By weaving this through the entire suit, it reduces weight, cost, and extra bulk. Category:Player Nations Category:Technology Category:Nation Creation Category:Military Category:Current Nation Creation Military Category:Platinum Articles Category:Wayne